


Now and Then

by kanjo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjo/pseuds/kanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first digital art ever. Logically it was going to turn out a Merthur fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Then

**Author's Note:**

[Tumblr](http://kanjo.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Me emociona; obvio que mi primer dibujo en la tableta iba a ser Merthur.
> 
> http://kanjo.tumblr.com/


End file.
